


Tal vez una feliz Navidad

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Introspection, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, POV First Person, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Varias drabbles de Navidad.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Tal vez una feliz Navidad

**Tal vez una feliz Navidad **

** _Sólo la nieve_ **

Hay la nieve.

Blanca, lenta, silenciosa.

Me gusta.

Es Navidad, pero la única señal es la nieve. Porque no hay felicitaciones, no hay regalos, no hay fiestas.

Sólo planes, murmurios, inseguridad. Y yo estoy en medio.

Vince y yo estamos buscando nuestro sitio en medio de todo esto, pero no tenemos éxito de entender lo que estamos haciendo. Seguimos a Draco, seguros que esto nos llevará en algún lugar, pero nos quedamos parados, demasiado tontos para explicaciones.

Recuerdo cuando cada día estaba como el anterior, y de alguna manera nos gustaba.

Ahora, sólo hay la nieve.

Feliz Navidad a mí.

** _Última navidad_ **

Tal vez no habrá otra Navidad.

Y tal vez tendría que aprovechar de estos momentos, tratar de sacar lo mejor, de alcanzar el ápex de mi vida antes del final.

Pero, me siento vacío. Tengo pintada en la cara una sonrisa, de dar a todos los que la esperan.

Observo las paredes a mi alrededor, impregnado de una rara sensación de ineluctable, como si supiera que no voy a verlas por mucho tiempo más.

Es Navidad, y tendría que ser razón de felicidad.

Una felicidad que me fue sacada despacio, erradicada por el alma sin gracia, una felicidad perecida junta a las decisiones que no supe tomar.

Feliz última Navidad a mí.

** _No bueno_ **

_“De Navidad, todos somos más buenos, Tom.” _

Así me decía esa sucia Muggle del orfanato, con esa aire de miedo que me gustaba tanto entrever en su cara.

Así oí repetir en los años siguientes, por todos esos tontos que trataban de enseñarme algo que no tenía intención de aprender.

Cambiaban las voces, pero el miedo se quedaba lo miso.

De Navidad, _ellos_ son más buenos.

Y mientras decoraciones, regalos y sonrisas se desperdician, yo sigo adelante, como si fuera un día normal.

Un día donde sigo riendo de ellos, pensando en el momento cuanto perecerán de su misma bondad.

Feliz Navidad a vosotros. Disfrutadlo, hasta que aún tenéis algo de celebrar.

** _Sonreír otra vez_ **

Vas a sonreír, me decía.

Vas a recordarte que tienes una familia, que no todo está perdido, que el tiempo se parará para concederte tu hora de libertad.

Todas eran promesas rotas, como me di cuenta cuando posé los ojos en los de mi hijo, hundidos, apagados, así como los de Lucius.

La Navidad tenía un sabor diferente. Pero todavía estábamos sentados alrededor de una mesa, fingiendo que todo estuviera bien, que no fuéramos al borde del abismo.

Hasta que seguíamos fingiendo, era señal que todavía no nos habíamos rendido, que todavía podíamos poner fin a esa masacre de nuestras ilusiones.

“Feliz Navidad.” murmuré, con una sonrisa falaz, pero esta vez llena de esperanza.

** _Seis suéteres_ **

“Gracias, mamá.” mi voz es lacónica, como todos los años. Dejo de lado mi suéter, de un indefinido color agrisado, y observo los regalos de los otros.

Sólo hay seis suéteres, este año.

Y hoy, en esta mañana fría y extrañamente soleada, parecíamos darnos cuenta por la primera vez que él no está.

Miro a George, espero que se burle de mí por mi regalo, como es tradición.

Pero ya no existe la tradición, sin la persona que la consolidó.

Todos sonreímos, pero en nuestras sonrisas se posa inexorable su sombra.

Feliz Navidad, Fred.

** _Sin guerra de Navidad_ **

Hay la guerra, afuera.

Esa noche estaba tranquila, pero en el aire resonaba el eco de gritos desgarradores.

Inocentes.

Cierro los ojos, suspiro.

Cuando los abro de vuelta, es como si el mundo alrededor no existiera, como si el universo fuera encerrado entre estas paredes.

Una niña con el pelo de un vago matiz lila mira asombrada sus regalos.

Un hombre le sonríe, y es todo lo que tengo éxito de ver.

Navidad es una fiesta de familia, y yo lo aprendí en el tiempo.

Ted se acerca a mí, metiéndome un brazo alrededor los hombros.

“Feliz Navidad.” susurra, y yo le sonrío. No hay guerras ni arrepentimientos que vayan a arruinar mi felicidad. No hoy.

** _ Se siente como a casa_ **

Abro los ojos y miro alrededor.

Es rara, esa casa.

O tal vez sólo es que no es mi casa, que por la primera vez no paso Navidad con papá.

Espero que esté bien. Cuando ambos volveremos a casa, creo que vamos a celebrar.

Él me mostrará el cuerno, y pasaremos un buen día juntos.

Abro un cajón, y tomo una foto.

“Todo va a estar bien.” digo con seguridad a mamá, que a cambio sonríe y asiente, haciendo mecer el pelo rubio sucio, tan parecido al mío.

Todavía tengo a ella, y hasta que sigue sonriéndome desde esa foto desgastada por los años, sé qué puedo ser feliz, aunque no siendo a casa.

“Feliz Navidad, mamá.”

No puede contestar, pero su sonrisa todavía es la felicitación mejor que pueda dirigirme.

** _Cada día_ **

_Querido Lunático..._

Bofo. Nunca me acostumbraré a ese ‘querido’.

No es propio de mí, nunca lo fue, y no sé qué me esté pasando ahora. Tal vez es que, entre estas paredes, soy una persona diferente.

O tal vez sólo es verdad que el espíritu navideño tiene éxito de hacer milagros, en mí también.

Bajó la pluma y suspiro.

Al final, ¿Qué tendría que decirle?

¿Qué Navidad no es una fiesta, si estoy lejos de ellos? ¿De él?

_Me faltas_. Es verdad. Pero verlo escrito, por alguna razón, hace esa ausencia aún más punzante.

_Feliz Navidad, Remus_. Arranco la pieza de pergamino con rabia, y me levanto del escritorio.

No es realmente una fiesta, si no puedo felicitarme con él cara a cara.

Un día voy a escaparme de aquí, pues va a ser Navidad todos los días.

** _Una Navidad fría_ **

Demasiadas veces.

Demasiadas veces recorrí este pasillo, sin tener realmente gana de hacerlo, demasiadas veces pensé de girarme y empezar a correr, demasiadas veces me faltó el coraje de hacerlo.

Entro en esa habitación, tomando aliento.

La Navidad tendría que haber significado calor, afecto, felicidad.

Y yo me encuentro frente a luces frías, con una sonrisa que no tiene éxito de nacer, frente a dos personas acostadas en camas demasiado pequeñas.

Dos envolturas.

Estas son mis fiestas, esta es la prueba de mi cobardía, que de vez en cuando me empuja a desear de no volver a ver sus ojos vacíos, de poderme quedar al castillo, fingiendo que haya a ellos a casa que me esperan.

Pero me callo, porque sé qué fingir no borra la realidad.

“Feliz Navidad, mamá.” murmuro. Ella levanta los ojos hacia de mí, pero está como si mirara a través de mí.

No contesta.

Y nunca va a hacerlo.

** _Escaparse_ **

Por alguien, la nieve significa felicidad.

Significa fiesta, significa vacaciones, significa juego.

Para mí, la nieve sólo es frio más intenso que lo usual, que se infiltra entre los pliegues de mi ropa demasiado grandes, para luego llegar a la carne, a los huesos.

Y para protegerme, me volví en hielo.

En el aire hay olor de madera quemada, una eco de risas infantiles, el aire navideño que parece poderse tocar con mano.

Querría fingir de equivocar casa, y unirme a otra familia. Luego, en cambio, oigo su voz como una llamada sombría, y entro.

Un árbol, sin regalos.

Una chimenea, sin signo de llamas.

Una mujer. Llora.

Me quedo inmóvil unos segundos, luego me giro para no ser obligado a mirarla.

“Feliz Navidad.”, pero hablo al vacío frente a mí.

** _La Navidad de ninguno_ **

Feliz Navidad.

La Navidad de la derrota.

La Navidad de las sonrisas inexistentes, la Navidad de la vergüenza, la Navidad de quien todavía tiene un precio demasiado alto de pagar.

La Navidad de todos nosotros, que elegimos el lado equivocado, y que cuando os demos cuenta no pudimos hacer nada para cambiar nuestro destino.

La Navidad de quien hoy piensa en las muertes en su consciencia.

Y yo pienso en Vincent, ese pobre tonto que no vivió bastante de ver la ruina de esta fiesta, hoy perfectamente inútil.

Pienso en él, y en todos los cadáveres que para mí no eran mucho más que basura.

La Marca ya no quema.

Sin embargo, está como si sintiera el brazo más pesado.

“Feliz Navidad.” digo, en un murmurio atragantado.

Pero ya no hay nadie que pueda oírme.

** _¿Qué es ser una familia?_ **

Es una sensación rara.

La Navidad es una fiesta de familia, y ya me acostumbré a esto.

Sólo, no había entendido la sutil diferencia entre ser parte de una familia y _ser_ una familia.

Miro alrededor, y mis sentidos están golpeados por el calor emanado de la chimenea encendida, por el perfume de la comida que cuece en el horno, por el ruido del mar, banda sonora de esta Navidad imperfecta, pero la mejor que pudiera desear.

La mejor, porque a coronarlo todo hay mi marido frente a mí, su cara desfigurada iluminada por una sonrisa, que me hace olvidar todo.

Por una noche, no habrá guerra, no habrá heridas de curar ni muertes de llorar.

Ahora, por la primera vez, sé de ser la señora Weasley, y esto me hace olvidar de todo lo que ocurre afuera de las paredes de _nuestra_ casa.

“Feliz Navidad.” digo a Bill, devolviendo su sonrisa. Y, estoy segura, va a serlo de verdad.


End file.
